


For You

by KurosawaReika



Series: #NulisRandom2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Gen, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sekarang... aku akan mengembalikannya padamu. Kuharap kau bisa bahagia bersamanya. —Riren fanfiction. SPOILER. DLDR.— #NulisRandom2015 untuk tanggal #28Juni2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

_“Pakai ini. Ini untukmu. Seharusnya ini cukup untuk membuatmu hangat,” katanya sembari menyampirkan sebuah syal merah di leherku. Aku diam dan meremas syal itu. Benar. Terasa hangat._

_“Tinggallah bersama kami, Mikasa,” kata dokter Jaeger. Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan hanya terdiam membisu._

_“Ada apa?” Bocah lelaki yang tadi memberikan syalnya padaku menarik ujung syal itu, “Ayo cepat, pulang ke rumah. Rumah kita...”_

_Seketika air mataku menetes. “Ayo,” bisikku dengan suara bergetar._

*          *          *

**a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction**

**For You © KurosawaReika**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own the cast. _Shingeki no Kyojin_ belong to Isayama Hajime- _sensei_. This fanfiction belongs to me. This is a non-profitable fanwork.

 **Rate :** T

 **Warning :** Straight campur BL (atau BL campur straight?), OOC, Typo(s).

*          *          *

Aku memandang langit biru dengan awan berarak dari balik jendela. Pikiranku melayang-layang dan angka tigapuluh selalu mengikuti kemanapun pikiranku melayang.

            “Mikasa,” panggil seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelahku, “Melamunkan apa?”

            Aku menghela napas dan tidak menjawab. Armin Arlert jelas tahu jawabannya tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban keluar dari mulutku.

            “Ulang tahun Eren?”

            Aku tidak menggeleng, tidak juga mengangguk. Aku hanya melirik sekilas ke arahnya, lalu kembali memandangi langit biru.

            “Eren itu dibelikan apa juga pasti diterima, kenapa kau selalu pusing memikirkan itu sih, Mikasa?”

            Kali ini aku melemparkan pandangan sengit ke arah Armin. Mulutku terbuka siap melemparkan semburan kata-kata tanpa filter, namun suaraku terhenti di pangkal lidah. Mendadak lidahku terasa pahit.

            “Sial,” umpat seorang pria, beriringan dengan suara pintu yang digeser. Kepalaku refelks menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan sesosok pria tinggi berambut coklat melangkah masuk sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya.

            “Ada apa, Eren?” tanya Armin. Aku diam dan hanya memandang pria bernama Eren Jaeger itu.

            Eren duduk di tepi ranjang, lalu mengacak rambutnya. “Si Kuda itu... aish... aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi...” erangnya penuh kekesalan.

            Aku dan Armin hanya bisa menebak-nebak. Tebakan kami biasanya tepat, karena permasalahan antara Eren dan Jean Kirstein biasanya juga hanya itu-itu saja.

            “Daripada membahas itu...” Eren menoleh dan menatap ke arahku, “...kau sudah baikan, Mikasa?”

            Dua puluh tahun tinggal dan tumbuh dewasa bersama sama sekali tidak membuatku terbiasa dengan Eren. Selalu ada friksi yang menyengat tubuhku dan menciptakan sensasi hangat di dada.

            Aku menunduk, menghindari kontak mata dengan Eren, lalu mengangguk lemah.

            “Baguslah kalau begitu.” Aku melirik dan melihat senyum puas di wajah Eren. “Kau harus ikut pulang bersamaku dan Armin minggu depan, maka dari itu banyak-banyaklah istirahat biar kau semakin cepat pulih,” katanya masih dengan sebuah senyum lebar.

            Aku balas tersenyum pada Eren dan mengangguk. Minggu depan kami akan pulang ke Shiganshina dan merayakan ulang tahun Eren di rumah, bersama dengan Mama dan Papa.

.

.

.

            “Sudah dapat hadiahnya?” tanya Armin yang sedang mendorong kursi rodaku. Aku menggeleng.

            “Aku juga bingung mau memberikan apa...” gumam Armin, “Sepatu basket baru? Atau bola basket baru? Ring basket di taman sebelah apartemen kita sudah berkarat, apa dibelikan ring baru saja?”

            Aku hanya diam dan Armin terus mengoceh sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Pikiranku melayang-layang, memikirkan Eren dan hadiah ulang tahun untuk diberikan padanya minggu depan.

            “Eren, sedang apa di situ?” Suara Armin memecahkan lamunanku.

            Kulihat Eren sedang mondar-mandir gelisah di depan pintu kamar rawatku. Dahiku berkerut. Dan setelah dipanggil oleh Armin, Eren menatap terkejut ke arah kami.

            “O-oh... kalian...”

            “Kenapa tidak masuk?” tanya Armin heran. Aku pun sama herannya melihat gelagat tak biasa Eren.

            “A-ah... i-itu...”

            Belum sempat Eren menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu di sampingnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pria berambut _raven_ bersetelan jas rapi.

            “Mikasa. Dari mana saja?” tanyanya padaku. Aku menatap ke sepasang mata yang biasa memberi tatapan tajam menusuk.

            “Aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan di taman. Mikasa sudah lama tidak kena sinar matahari,” jawab Armin.

            Alis pria _raven_ itu berkerut. Biasanya memang selalu berkerut, kali ini kerutannya lebih dalam.

            “Sudah lama menunggu, Rivaille?” tanyaku basa-basi.

            Rivaille, si pria _raven_ itu, hanya menggeleng samar sebelum kemudian fokusnya teralih pada sosok pria bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya yang berdiri di depannya.

            “Kau di sini juga, bocah?”

            Eren berjengit kaget. Kepalanya menunduk dalam dan tubuhnya agak bergeser menjauh. Eren jelas sedang membuang muka dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Rivaille.

            “Oi, Jaeger,” panggil Rivaille. Eren beringsut makin menjauh dan hanya mengangguk-angguk cepat.

            “A-aku pergi dulu, Mikasa, aku baru ingat kalau sudah ada janji dengan Connie,” ujar Eren tergagap. ‘Tingkahnya ini... kenapa Eren tiba-tiba gugup begitu?’ batinku.

            Eren sudah membalikkan badan dan siap mengambil langkah seribu ketika aku memanggilnya, “Eren.”

            Langkah Eren terhenti, namun kepalanya tak kunjung menoleh ke arahku.

            “Eren,” panggilku lagi.

            Eren membalikkan badannya dan menatap ke arahku. Sekilas tadi, aku sempat melihat bola mata hijaunya bergerak ke samping, ke arah Rivaille. Hanya sekilas. Namun sudah cukup untuk membuat semburat tak biasa di wajah Eren.

            Aku sudah dua puluh tahun lebih mengenal Eren. Aku mengenali setiap detail tingkah laku dan kebiasaannya. Gestur tubuhnya pun tak pernah luput dari perhatianku. Dan kali ini pun, aku tak butuh waktu lama untuk menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Eren.

            “Ada apa, Mikasa?” tanya Eren.

            Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng. Eren menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah lalu berpamitan sekali lagi dan pergi secepat kakinya mampu melangkah. Aku memandangi punggung Eren yang terus menjauh dengan perasaan puas. Akhirnya...

            “Mikasa?”

            Aku tersentak kaget. “Hm?”

            “Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?”

            Aku menggeleng cepat. Senyumku sama sekali tidak bisa kusembunyikan. Aku terlalu senang. Akhirnya aku tahu apa yang harus kuberikan pada Eren.

.

.

_Setiap tahun aku selalu mencari, apa yang bisa kuberikan untukmu sebagai ganti atas semua kebaikan yang sudah kauberikan padaku._

_Setiap tahun juga, aku selalu gagal menemukan apa yang benar-benar kauinginkan._

_Akan tetapi kali ini aku sudah menemukannya._

_Aku sudah menemukan, apa yang bisa kukembalikan untukmu._

_Terima kasih, Eren._

_Terima kasih telah bersamaku._

_Terima kasih telah mengajariku untuk tetap hidup._

_Terima kasih telah menyelimutiku dengan syal ini._

_Sekarang... aku akan mengembalikannya padamu. Kuharap kau bisa bahagia bersamanya._

.

.

.

**\- TAMAT -**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Selamat malam. :)  
> Saya sedang (berencana) mengerjakan sebuah fic Riren MC dan inilah SPOILER untuk fic itu. Silahkan ditebak-tebak sendiri ceritanya tentang apa, hahaha.  
> Masih ingin meramaikan event #NulisRandom2015 jadi ini didedikasikan untuk #NulisRandom2015 tertanggal 28 Juni 2015.  
> Last, mohon kritik, saran, dan komentarnya. Arigachu.


End file.
